


Луна виновница

by Noele4ka, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2018; спецквест [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noele4ka/pseuds/Noele4ka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Питер присылает мистеру Старку свое эротическое фото.





	Луна виновница

**Author's Note:**

> Испанский стыд; секса, как такового, нет; обоснуй на уровне "Вы привлекательны, я чертовски привлекателен, почему бы и нет"

Самые идиотские вещи люди совершают ночью, Питер был в этом уверен. Может быть, не все люди, но он — точно.  
  


***

  
Питер вынашивал эту мысль два дня, с самого разговора с Клинтом, которому он сдуру пожаловался на то, что мистер Старк никогда не отвечает на его сообщения: даже об очередной операции Мстителей его предупреждают Роуди или Хэппи. Тогда как с другими членами команды — например, с не так давно возвращенным из опалы Кэпом — мистер Старк общается! И только Питеру — ни словечка! То есть, лично — пожалуйста, а хотя бы короткое «ок» написать…  
  
Непонятно, то ли Клинт так мастерски умел выпытывать секреты, то ли у Питера было помрачение рассудка, но факт оставался фактом: слово за слово, тот рассказал, что его обижает такое молчание мистера Старка. И ведь не первый же день знакомы, уже больше двух лет в одной команде. Чем именно Питер ему не угодил? И он же не пишет всякую ерунду, как когда-то при первом знакомстве, а исключительно по делу, максимально кратко, четко и понятно.  
  
— Я у него будто в черном списке, — вздохнул тогда Питер. — Зачем тогда было давать номер вообще? — возмутился он, начиная подозревать, что Клинт пробует на нем что-то из своего «шпионского» арсенала: определенно, он не собирался никому рассказывать о своей детской обиде. Ну не отвечает, подумаешь!  
  
— Ну так напиши что-нибудь забавное, — предложил Клинт. — Тони не смолчит, если ему будет интересно. Если же ты прав, то не ответит, и будешь знать, что нет смысла писать.  
  
Питер со страхом ждал, что Клинт предложит просто спросить у самого мистера Старка, что было немыслимо, поэтому сразу ухватился за предложенную идею.  
  
— Например, что? — уточнил он, надеясь получить совет.  
  
— Не знаю, — протянул Клинт. — Фотку какую эротическую пришли, что ли. На это Тони точно среагирует.  
  
Вообще-то, Питер надеялся на  _адекватный_  совет…  
  
— Неудобно как-то.  
  
— Ой, да ладно, чего Старк не видел в своей жизни-то, — отмахнулся Клинт и, похлопав его по плечу, ушел, бросив издевательское «удачи».  
  
Вероятно, Соколиный глаз имел в виду рандомное изображение цыпочки погорячее, но с того момента Питер мог думать исключительно об одном: что будет, если отправить мистеру Старку  _собственное_  фото. Голос разума говорил, что ничего хорошего не выйдет, но Питер раз за разом прокручивал в голове фантазию об этом. Вот мистер Старк получает сообщение, открывает его, распахивает в удивлении глаза, вздергивает изумленно брови… Потом он может отчитать Питера за идиотский поступок (что вряд ли — Старк и «отчитать» становятся в одно предложение, только когда могут пострадать люди), но первые несколько секунд, когда он будет ошарашен, когда он осознает, что Питер не какой-то там скучный пацан, а способен на нечто настолько смелое, что он достаточно откровенен в сексе (логично, что отмазкой должно было стать то, что Питер ошибся адресатом) — эти секунды в его воображении бесценны. Даже если он сам их не увидит.  
  
Мысль о том, что Питер вполне может позволить себе эту  _шалость_ , засела где-то на подкорке и зудела-зудела-зудела там, сколько бы он ни говорил себе, что поступать подобным образом по-кретински, к тому же, он просто сойдет с ума от стыда при необходимости пояснить происходящее мистеру Старку.  
  
Как назло, Мэй ушла работать в ночную смену, и Питер остался наедине со своими мыслями и фантазиями. А те становились все навязчивее и все возвращались и возвращались, как будто на бесконечной перемотке.  
  
Все знают, что вечер пятницы — наихудшее время для принятия решений, ведь мозг еще не отошел после насыщенной недели и недосыпа (последнее было насущной проблемой, учитывая двойную жизнь Питера и все более и более сложную программу в колледже). Вечер пятницы — вечер самых безумных поступков и идиотских выходок. У каждого в жизни есть минимум один такой вечер пятницы, который обычно предпочитают не вспоминать.  
  
У Питера пока такого вечера не было, но он приближался семимильными шагами.  
  
В очередной раз посмотрев на телефон, Питер решительно открыл ноутбук. Ему жизненно важно было сейчас уснуть и не наделать глупостей, о которых он будет жалеть наутро, и он знал один безотказный способ. Парочка порно-роликов гарантированно приведет его в состояние, когда ему будет не до Старка и его привычки не отвечать на сообщения. Не то чтобы Питеру нужна была в этом помощь, в его возрасте вставало на любую мелочь, но именно сегодня ему хотелось расслабиться.  
  
Попытка провалилась с оглушительным треском: Питер никак не мог определиться, что именно смотреть. Все варианты казались ему пресными и не возбуждающими. Сдавшись, он откинулся на кровать и легкими движениями прошелся по члену, перебирая в голове самые эротические образы, на которые он уже мастурбировал ранее. Но всех этих прекрасных девушек с подтянутыми фигурками, торчащими сосками и пухлыми губами моментально перекрывал один образ, тот, что Питер не мог отогнать от себя вот уже несколько дней: блестящие насмешкой карие глаза, яркие, будто искусанные губы, голос с легкой хрипотцой.  
  
За окном светила полная луна, и не зря говорят, что в полнолуние люди способны на сумасшедшие поступки. А задуманное реально было таким: мистер Старк будет дразнить его по гроб жизни. Сейчас этот факт не казался важным. Гораздо важнее было то, что Питер был возбужден так, что до оргазма ему не хватало сущей мелочи, в его руках — старкфон с очень хорошей камерой, и настроен Питер решительно.  
  
Первые несколько фото он забраковал: стоило прикоснутся к члену, как тот дергался от накатывающего волнами возбуждения, совершенно сбивая превосходную картинку. Следующие несколько кадров были лучше: на них и член казался больше, и руки выглядели нормально, а не какими-то обрубками, как на первых фото. Питер бы предпочел иметь широкие запястья и крепкие мускулы, но пока приходилось рассчитывать на, как говорила тетя, изящность.  
  
Подумав, что лучше у него вряд ли получится, Питер выбрал то изображение, где не было видно его лица, и с бешено бьющимся сердцем нашел в выпадающем списке контакт мистера Старка и нажал «отправить». С одной стороны, он в этот момент испытал огромное облегчение, будто перестал болеть зуб или зудеть комариный укус. С другой — стоило ему это сделать, как он понял, что это совершенно неприемлемо. Что о нем подумает мистер Старк? Зачем он сделал такую глупость?  
  
Рука сама дернулась удалить сообщение, но Старк успел раньше, прислав ему сообщение: «Воу-воу, полегче, парень».  
  
Питер взвыл от досады: серьезно? Как ответить на его  _нормальное сообщение_ , так хрен тебе, Питер Паркер, а на такое вот — и секунды не прошло?  
  
«Простите, пожалуйста, — написал он, предварительно удалив предыдущее сообщение. — Это не вам».  
  
Стало мучительно стыдно, как он и предполагал, когда его рациональная часть пыталась уговорить его часть озабоченную не слать фотки члена мужчинам в несколько раз старше.  
  
«И кому же?» — пришло от Старка незамедлительно.  
  
Этого Питер на самом деле не ожидал. То есть вообще. Ему казалось, что мистеру Старку совершенно параллельно на то, с кем и как Питер проводит время. По крайней мере, стало параллельно, после того как он задул положенное количество свечей на праздничном кособоком торте от тети Мэй.  
  
Фото, кстати, вернулось на место, как по мановению волшебной палочки. Питер несколько раз недоуменно моргнул и снова его удалил.  
  
«Простите за грубость, но это не ваше дело», — ответил он, надеясь, что на этом тема будет закрыта.  
  
«Почему не мое?» — отобразилось почти сразу на экране. Проклятое фото снова красовалось чуть выше.  
  
Прежде чем снова его удалить, Питер отправил: «Я совершеннолетний, имею право заниматься сексом и секстингом с кем угодно».  
  
Он гордился собой: использовать словосочетание «заниматься сексом» в переписке с мистером Старком и не умереть при этом от стыда было задачей не из легких.  
  
«Право ты, конечно, имеешь. Но человек с мозгами, если у вас все так далеко зашло, живо догадается, что ты обладаешь суперсилой, и может использовать это во вред, — застрочил ему Старк. — А хочется надеяться, что ты трахаешься с кем-то с мозгами, ведь тупость точно передается половым путем, а мне не нужен еще один имбецил в команде».  
  
«Думаю, я как-нибудь разберусь», — нажимая на буквы виртуальной клавиатуры сильнее, чем требуется, напечатал Питер.  
  
«А я думаю, что тебе этот человек не так интересен, как ты хочешь показать, — продолжал их неловкую переписку Старк. — И прекрати удалять изображение, оно мне нравится».  
  
Питер перемотал историю сообщений вверх и тихонько застонал, борясь с желанием побиться головой о стенку: фото опять было на своем месте.  
  
«На тебе что, чулки? А ты ломаешь стереотипы», — прислал мистер Старк вдогонку.  
  
Питер испуганно вернулся к злополучному фото и внимательно изучил его в поисках того, что тот мог принять за чулки.  
  
«Нет, это так свет падает», — возразил он.  
  
«Жаль, тебе бы пошло», — со своим извечным флиртом заметил Старк.  
  
Питер покачал головой: как же он был глуп, когда думал, что сможет смутить того какой-то тупой фоткой члена.  
  
«Почему вы думаете, что он мне не интересен?» — написал он вместо того, чтобы продолжать тему чулок на нем. Придумал еще, что обсуждать.  
  
Перечитав, он понял, что спалился, назвав «этого человека» местоимением.  
  
«Потому что такое присылают в процессе, а ты битый час треплешься со мной, вместо того, чтобы кончить», — Питер прямо представил, как ехидно Старк произносит эту фразу.  
  
На самом деле — то ли от испуга, то ли потому что были проблемы поважнее, — возбуждение чуть спало, и Питер теперь лишь лениво поглаживал себя, больше интересуясь репликами Старка на экране телефона.  
  
Не зная, что ответить, Питер написал: «Я не стал отправлять ему ничего после вашего ответа».  
  
«Так это твой первый раз? Горячо получилось», — прислал ему Старк ответное сообщение. — «И как ты себя чувствуешь, переписываясь со мной во время дрочки?» — в таком варианте это звучало до унизительности смущающе и возбуждающе одновременно. Так возбуждающе, что Питер в горячке сжал пальцы сильнее, чем следовало, и зашипел от неприятных ощущений. Пылая щеками и ушами, он попытался придумать, что же можно отправить на этот провоцирующий вопрос, но Старк успел раньше: «Не нужно отвечать, давай на этом закончим, у тебя есть более интересное дело».  
  
Мысленно с ним не согласившись, Питер отложил телефон и в несколько движений довел себя до разрядки, думая о мистере Старке.  
  
— Это ты все виновата, — укорил он луну, которой, естественно, было никакого дела до флиртующих с наставниками парней.  
  


***

  
— Питер, задержись, — после собрания по поводу новой операции попросил — или приказал? — ему мистер Старк и наморщил лоб, как бывало всегда, когда он собирался сделать что-то, чего ему делать не хотелось.  
  
Прошло уже несколько дней, и Питер думал, что у его выходки удачно не было последствий, но явно был не прав. Он замер на месте, стараясь не краснеть. Судя по жару, опалившему щеки, получалось у него не очень.  
  
— О, так ты сделал то, что я тебе посоветовал, — усмехнулся Клинт, стоило Старку отвернуться.  
  
— Ну, что-то типа, — смутился Питер.  
  
— Главное, не давай ему тебя пороть, — фыркнул Клинт, с насмешливой заботой потрепав его по колену.  
  
Питер представил сказанное и понял, что если до этого румянец только намечался, сейчас он не слишком отличается по цвету от помидора.  
  
— Держи, — Старк пододвинул к нему коробку, сам подхватил такую же и, ни слова не говоря, пошел по коридору в сторону мастерской. Питер пошел за ним, обдумывая возможные исходы явно неприятного разговора.  
  
Обычно Питер любил бывать в мастерской у мистера Старка, но не в этот раз. Когда за ними закрылась дверь, тот поставил свою коробку на ближайший стол и мягко улыбнулся. Неожиданно мягко — обычно это ничего хорошего не предвещало. Уж лучше бы он на Питера наорал, чем такое.  
  
— Послушай, — начал мистер Старк, и сердце Питера сделало кульбит от его тона. Таким обычно говорят что-то типа «я неизлечимо болен» или что-то в этом роде. — Я знаю, что у тебя никого нет. Пятница проанализировала твои перемещения и звонки, там ничего необычного.  
  
— Глупо с моей стороны было врать вам об этом, — согласился Питер, понимая, что если он будет отпираться, то станет еще хуже. Лучше было одним махом закончить это все и уйти домой переживать о том, каким же придурком его теперь считает мистер Старк.  
  
— Что автоматически означает, что-то фото… хм… предназначалось мне. Оригинальный метод пикапа, должен признать, — он запустил пальцы в волосы и посмотрел на Питера с надеждой и чем-то неопределенным, но заставляющим волоски на руках и загривке становиться дыбом.  
  
— Ох! — Питер опустил взгляд, не в силах описать, как же все было на самом деле. — Меня беспокоило, что вы мне не отвечаете на сообщения, и Клинт предложил мне… сделать это.  
  
В комнате стало так тихо, что было слышно практически бесшумные охлаждающие системы стоящих там компьютеров. Забеспокоившись, Питер все же поднял голову и успел заметить, как на лице мистера Старка меняются эмоции от тревоги к проблескам разочарования и облегчению.  
  
— Нельзя так делать, карапуз, — выдохнул тот, хлопая себя по карманам в поисках, видимо, фляжки. Так ничего и найдя там, он покосился в сторону шкафчика в углу, где хранил алкоголь, но с места не двинулся. — И вестись на подъебы Клинта, и присылать взрослым дядям такие фото.  
  
— Мистер Старк, мы уже, кажется, обсудили, что присылать-то я как раз могу все, что мне угодно, — буркнул расстроенно Питер. — Выбор адресата так себе только.  
  
— Ты прекрасно понял, о чем я, — закатил глаза Старк. — И мы договаривались на «Тони».  
  
— В общем, Тони, — Питер еле вытолкнул это короткое слово изо рта, — я осознал, что накосячил, простите, давайте забудем?  
  
— Я тоже прошу прощения, — еще один взгляд в сторону шкафчика, — за то, что влез в твою частную жизнь.  
  
— Правда что ли? — хмыкнул Питер. — Что-то непохоже, чтоб вы раскаивались, что шпионите за мной.  
  
— Пи-тер, — предупреждающе протянул Старк. — Я надеюсь, на будущее, что если ты решишь завести отношения с кем-то старше и опытней, чем твои одногруппницы… одногруппники, ты дашь Хэппи проверить.  
  
— Я все понял, — смешался Питер, отворачиваясь. — Можно, я пойду?  
  
— Конечно, — Старк опять поморщился — видимо, разговор явно пошел не туда, и ему это не нравилось — махнул рукой, и дверь лаборатории распахнулась. Иногда это действительно было похоже на волшебство. — Питер, — окликнул он, когда тот уже был на пороге. — Я не обращал внимания, что не отвечаю. В следующий раз просто скажи.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — Питер почувствовал себя неудобно по отношению к мистеру Старку (Тони, почему он никак не может привыкнуть? Тони. Тони. Тони!), будто тот ему что-то  _должен_.  
  
— Неправда, раз ты был так расстроен этим фактом, что воспользовался настолько нестандартными методами привлечения внимания, — возразил Старк, посмотрев пронизывающим, будто рентген, взглядом.  
  
Питер ничего не ответил, большими шагами убегая прочь от этого взгляда и, заодно, мастерской, и настолько углубился в свои мысли, что врезался в Клинта.  
  
— Стой, — улыбнулся тот, удерживая его за плечи. — Как ты?  
  
— Я нормально, — Питер сделал шаг назад и почти незаметно улыбнулся в ответ. — Нечего волноваться.  
  
— А я и не волновался, — с неестественной непринужденностью пожал плечами тот, вглядываясь в его лицо. — Просто хотел сказать, что не всему, что я говорю, стоит верить. Иногда я просто прикалываюсь.  
  
— Вот не надо мне еще одной выволочки, — закатил глаза Питер и, оттеснив его плечом, направился к выходу. В кармане завибрировал старкфон, и он на ходу вынул его, чтобы посмотреть присланное сообщение.  
  
«Заходи, как будет время, в гости. Нам просто необходимо чем-то заполировать этот неприятный случай», — прислал ему мистер Старк.  
  
Питер перечитал сообщение несколько раз и тихонько вздохнул: что ж, по крайней мере, мис… Тони всегда говорит с ним искренне.  
  
Ответив коротким «Ок», Питер понял, что ему нужно сейчас сделать.  
  


***

  
Вечером Питер крутил в руках коробку с чулками, сомневаясь, что стоит их распаковывать. Уже просто купить их было совершеннейшим безумием, а уж воплотить в реальность свою задумку — просто за гранью нормального.  
  
Консультант в магазине, где он покупал чулки, женщина лет сорока с доброй улыбкой, кажется, не поверила, что это подарок девушке, особенно когда он сказал, что она с него ростом.  
  
— Высокая для девочки, — улыбнулась консультант, но выбрать помогла, только, почему-то, белые. — К цвету кожи подойдут, — пояснила она, заставляя Питера почувствовать себя неловко.  
  
Он смущенно сунул покупку в рюкзак, и потянулся за кошельком, чтобы расплатиться, когда она протянула ему вторую пару.  
  
— Мало ли что с первой случится, они совсем тоненькие, — пояснила она.  
  
Глянув на цену, Питер замотал головой, буркнув: «Я аккуратно».  
  
Расплывшись в улыбке, она посоветовала ему купить одноразовую бритву. Он хотел возмутиться: он же не настолько тупой, чтобы не догадываться насчет бритья ног, и вообще, у него волос на ногах нет почти — но тут подошел другой покупатель, и Питер быстро ретировался.  
  
Теперь он рассматривал паутинку чулок и чувствовал себя глупо. Хотя бы потому, что, подумав, докупил в другом отделе обычные белые мужские плавки, решив, что этого будет вполне достаточно: он и так будет выглядеть мечтой педофила.  
  
 _Тони_  сказал, что ему бы пошли  _чулки_.  
  
Уже от одного этого сносило крышу.  
  
Приятно было мысленно называть его по имени. Потом Питер все равно собьется на «мистера Старка», но странно думать про человека, для которого ты купил чулки и собираешься их надеть, «мистер Старк», правда же?  
  
Питер боготворил свою тетю за то, что она вовсе не была домоседкой: ходила на работу, гуляла с подругами, бывала в кино и, хоть об этом и не говорила, проводила время с мужчинами. Он знал, так как по возвращении с таких встреч от нее пахло мужским парфюмом. Впрочем, Питер узнавал о планируемом свидании еще тогда, когда тетя надевала одно из своих секси-платьев. Как сегодня.  
  
Питер ее вовсе не осуждал, и даже радовался за нее. И за себя: в такие вечера можно было делать все, что заблагорассудится. Обычно он отправлялся патрулировать улицы, но сегодня у него была другая программа.  
  
Осторожно натянув на себя свое приобретение, он стал напротив большого зеркала в тетиной комнате и, подвернув толстовку, попытался здраво оценить внешний вид. Смотреть на себя было странно, но объективно все было не так и плохо. Ноги в чулках выглядели такими длинными и стройными, что ему хотелось ухватить самого себя за коленку; резинки не впивались в бедра: консультант угадала с размером. Хорошо, что он не стал брать с кружевным верхом, так выглядел бы совсем по-женски, как бы странно это ни звучало.  
  
Повернувшись спиной, он со всех ракурсов рассмотрел задницу: и стоя, и наклонившись, и согнувшись. Выбрав один, наиболее, как ему показалось, подходящий, он пошел за тетиным фотоаппаратом.  
  
Главное — не забыть потереть фотографии, подумал он, настраивая режим съемки с задержкой и покадрово. Из большого количества кадров хоть один должен оказаться хорошим!  
  
За окном все так же светила яркая луна, уже идущая на убыль.  
  
— Я сам не знаю, что творю, — сказал ей Питер. — Спроси у меня, зачем все это, я не отвечу, — вздохнул он.  
  
Луна ему, конечно, ничего не сказала. И это было замечательно: потому что ничего одобрительного от нее ждать не приходилось.  
  
Питер устроился на кровати кверху задом и максимально прогнулся в спине, уткнувшись носом в плед. Услышав звук щелкающего затвора, он медленно поменял положение, пытаясь выглядеть эротично.  
  
Просматривая получившиеся фото, он не мог сдержать смеха: выглядело все это, будто у него плохо как с головой, так и с координацией, и даже с ощущением тела в пространстве. Вторую попытку он предпринял, предварительно поставив зеркало так, чтобы он мог рассмотреть себя, заглянув через плечо.  
  
Питер даже не думал, что сделать хотя бы одно нормальное фото собственной задницы будет так сложно. Рассматривая получившиеся варианты, он удалял их один за другим, уже начиная думать, что у него нет ни малейшего таланта к позированию, когда его осенило: дело в белье. Чулки полупрозрачные, трусы нет, от этого и создается ощущение незаконченности.  
  
Задумавшись ненадолго, не снять ли их вообще — даже костюм обтягивал его гораздо более плотно, а в костюме он выходил на улицу — Питер нашел промежуточный вариант, просто намочив их.  
  
Так стало гораздо лучше, хоть и холоднее. Питер даже снял небольшое видео, на котором эротично изгибался. Хотел шлепнуть себя по ягодице, но решил, что мистера Старка —  _Тони_  — и так хватит инсульт от результатов его фотосессии.  
  
Удовлетворившись результатом, Питер стянул мокрое белье, залез греться под плед и закинул получившиеся фото и видео на телефон. Выбрав самое, по его мнению, крутое, он, сдерживая дрожь предвкушения, отправил его Тони.  
  
Тот настолько долго молчал, что Питер уже начал думать, что выбрал неподходящее время. Маловероятно, что незадолго до полуночи Тони уже лег спать, скорее всего, занят чем-то более интересным.  
  
Тот позвонил, когда Питер уже сам собирался удалить фото, смириться с тем, что не судьба и залезть под одеяло.  
  
— Видимо, в этот раз ты не ошибся адресатом, — сказал Тони и продолжил, услышав утвердительное мычание Питера: — И это уже не смешно. Ты хотел, чтобы у меня встало на молодую крепкую задницу, у меня встало, и что? — он говорил спокойно, но с придыханием, будто все еще не мог справиться с возбуждением.  
  
— У меня еще и видео есть, — прошептал Питер, ощущая себя самым большим убожеством в мире.  
  
Судя по звукам, мистер Старк просто задохнулся от его наглости.  
  
— Карапуз, я понимаю, у тебя была нелегкая жизнь, нет родительской фигуры, ни Мэй, ни я не уделяем тебе достаточного количества внимания…  
  
— Да не в этом дело, — Питер ненавидел себя за то, что его голос звучал истерично. — Не зовите меня так, я вырос и вполне могу хотеть секса с кем-то настолько охуенным, как вы!  
  
— Ой ли, — вздохнул мистер Старк — черт! Тони! — на том конце канала. — Питер… мне очень льстит это, но…  
  
— Вам понравилось: вы флиртовали со мной тогда, в первый раз! — чувствуя, что все портит, выкрикнул Питер. — Вы — моя самая дрочибельная сексуальная фантазия, — признался он, надеясь, что у него под ногами не разверзнется бездна и он не свалится в ад к таким же, как и он, бездарным совратителям тех, кого не следует.  
  
Тони молчал. Пауза затягивалась, но ни на одном, ни на втором конце метафорического провода не произносилось ни слова.  
  
— А ты, по крайней мере ближайшее время, — моя, — выдохнул Тони, и Питер представил во всех подробностях, как он трет висок, раздумывая, как же донести до назойливого паукообразного, что с тем интересно общаться, но совершенно неинтересно трахаться.  
  
— Вы не подумайте, я не влюблен, ничего такого, я не мечтаю состариться с вами и умереть в один день. Никаких глупостей, просто влечение, без всяких сопутствующих нелюбимых вами вещей, — затараторил Питер, понимая, что у него есть шанс и осталось только ничего не испортить. Но увы, кажется, с каждым словом он делал все хуже и хуже.  
  
— Не то чтобы у тебя это получилось бы. Я про состариться, — хмыкнул Тони и еще раз вздохнул. — И никогда и никому не говори такой ерунды, по тебе же видно, что ты не умеешь в просто секс…  
  
Говорить, что у Питера его не было, явно не стоило, поэтому он попытался придумать что-то другое, но безуспешно.  
  
— Да и не надо, — тем временем добавил Тони после паузы. — Хватит смелости повторить про самую дрочибельную фантазию и секс со мной охуенным лично?  
  
Питер оторопел от этого вопроса. Лично — это значит, что он должен приехать и сказать вот это все, глядя Тони в глаза? И тогда что, тот его трахнет? Правда?  
  
Если это было единственным условием, то Питер, по ходу, останется девственником навсегда.  
  
— Попытаюсь, — сглотнув набежавшую слюну, проговорил он вопреки собственным мыслям.  
  
Луна за окном, кажется, ему подмигнула. Совсем уже крыша поехала на фоне нехватки секса.  
  
— Тогда приезжай, Пятница отправила к тебе такси, — тоном «что я делаю, остановите меня» отозвался Тони. — Чулки оставь, а трусы надень сухие. Или не надевай никаких, все равно снимать.  
  
Сердце заколотилось, будто готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Тони, вот так просто, зовет его «все равно снимать»…  
  
— Я, наверное, сплю, — запинаясь, проговорил Питер.  
  
— Ну приезжай, разбужу, — рассмеялся Тони. — И видео свое скидывай, хочу посмотреть: ты зря старался, что ли.  
  


***

  
Удовлетворенный и счастливый, несколько часов спустя Питер думал, что самые восхитительные вещи люди совершают ночью. Может быть, не все люди, но Тони — точно. Питер был в этом уверен.


End file.
